A Hero's Tale
by Imma Hirodechyo
Summary: Iggy and Alfred met and fall in lurrveeee. But den a dragon taken Iggy away and Alfred go saves him. Will he succedd! USUK fantasy-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once a time thar lived king and queen. And they had babby.

The babby was cute as a babby and grew up into a man, who was handsome.

He was so handsom all the gurls wanted him.

But then he broke ther hearts becuz he is gay.

He wasn't alwiz gay tho.

At first he thot he liek girls becuz he liek dem they smile becuz they pretyy wehn smiling.

Until his eighteeth birthday, the king and quieen threw him party.

And during his party he found his true love, who is only a poor (but still really hansome cute) boy.

The boy's name ist Alfred.

Arthur saw him and knew he was the One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The prinze (wo was the babby who finally grew up into man. yes he's a prince fyck yesh!) couldn't forget the boy.

So he looks for him everyday so they can talk. The mor they talked, the mor tey want to talk the nexy day. So that's how they talk everydya.

So one day, they were talk aboot cookies. And suddenry: dark cloud appeared.

Only they realized the clodu was not really a cloud, but a huge dragon, with big teeth and big wings and big scary eyes.

The dragon swoped down.

"NO GET AWAY!"

To save his love, Arthur jumped in, makking the dragon catch him insetad.

"ARTHUR! NO!"

Alfred watched, crying in despare as the prince was hostaged.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: UwWaaaaaAhh!z!

Tanks so muchie for the reviewzz haha! Tihis my 1st ficcie evArz so I'm happy tatz you gaiz thinks itz a cOOLz story muahahahz! I'll do my bestest best 4 the next chapie okayz? GAmabtee neee! :D

Aslo I;m srory abot the spellinz and grammaurz but English is not my frist langeuage. N spell-cehkers dun work for me hagi haig ~ _

**Chapter 3**

Alfred waz realy sad ans eventho he searchie hig and low he couldm't find Arthur anywere.

He searced and searced to no availble. He even asked the polise of datz wurlds for help, but lieks polise eveywher, they were of not help.

He despared mor so. So much so dat he almos cried againz. But jusz as his tearz goin to fall from his beatifool bright blue eye, he stopped himelf. He stopped himself becuaz no way ho say!

Heroes are not mean to cry. Eventho he;'s just a boy but he's a hero. Boys dont cry too, but hes' a hero frist. So heroes dont cry.

Insead, he suddednry got an idea - his mind clickd and liek a lightbob ding! over him. And he got idea. He wuld asdk his good freind for help.

"Kiku!" Alfred shout, baning ar Shinjuku-jinja.

The temple doora opened and out stepp a boy, even szmaller than Alfred. He waz very pretty for a boy, his haiir like a grils, dark alike ebony. HIs eyes with big and bright, notz blue like Alfred's - but a nice Meiji-chocolate brown (Meiji chocolat is very nice neh! Try it1).

"Konichiwa, Alfredo-san." Kiku said, bowing. Alhthou he was youn, his voice was liekan adult.

Suddenty, Alfred couldn't help himself and explode in tears, hugging Kiku tightly.

"A-aaah! Watsu wronggu?" KIku shyed, very liek the sun.

"Kikoooo! A dragon hostaged Arthur! I tryied to look stop him but he too big! And tden I tried to look dor them but I cant'! Waaaaaah! I love Arthurh I must asave him waaaaahhhhh help me?"

"H..Haiii... I wirr try my bestu? But wry me, Alfredo-san? I not very big or strongu, how can I fighto the dragun ?"

"Sniff sniff... BUt you're a preash right, Kiku?"

"Hmmu. Yessu, I a preash-in-schooling."

"You can cast spells and magick right?"

"Hai. I can do sperrs and majiko."

"Then you can help me! Togehter we can save Arthur! Pleaaaaase Kikooooo pleaaase. I ... I can't live without him!"

Kiku hmmmed for long time, dinking hard. Den he smiled.

"Ano ne... I dink you are right. Besides, I don dink I courd stand by and watch Arthur get kirred by dragon. So I herp you ne?"

"WaaaahH! Thank you Kikooooo! You're my best freeeeen!"

So togrhter the hero-boy and preash-in-schooling went forward to save Arhutr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two fwens traversted far and wide, crossing to the Moonland and backs. They traversted and traversted, where they even saw prisoners of the wash and seeing sum machine deded. They traversted thru many different times until finally, Kiku got smart idea that perhaps dragun had been hiding in the Dark Wood near ther own homies. So they quickly turned and leafed back thru time.

"Kikooooo, how do you knowz that the dragun would be here?" Alfed asked, shuttering like jelly. The Dark Wood is named that for good reason: it was very dark. And Alfred no like the dark.

"Werr," Kiku said. "It's justu gut feering. Rike, suddenry, I feer my spider sense tingring. Rike there was a disturbances in the Forsu."

"But dude... why do you have spider senses? You're a priest!"

"I ammu born with many speciar tarents. It's a privirege you won't understand, Alfredo-san."

Alfred indeed didn't understand, so he shutup and continued to following Kiku. As they walked morr, the Dark Wood became even Darker and Alfred became scareder, until he was hugging Kiku for support.

"Wait wait Kikoooo! Did u seez that+! Wat is that? UwaaAHAAHA!"

Before them a strange apparel had appeared. It waz white and floating, it's wavy blonde hair and something else covering its face.

"Uwahahah, Kikoo oh no! Oh no! It's a...it's a... ZOMBIE!"

"It's not just zombrie" Kiku tched, slowly taking out his wand, made of holly and feonix feather, pointing it at the apparel. "It's a zombrie headcrabbu."

Upon hearing that, the white apparel shieked loudly and darted at them, circling round and round. Alfred cried out more in phear, squeezing Kiku so hard he nearly choked.

"WOW!" cried the zombie headcrab."TWO BITCHES! OH HON HON HON How dare you?"

He swooped just before the two, and flicked his hair and that "something else" away from his face, revealing his face.

"You all both miztaken I am not a zombie or 'eadcrab! I am a GOAST! OOH HOO HOO HOO!"

"AAAAAHH A GOAST, THAT"S EVEN WORSTS!" Alfred cried a waterfall.

Kiku sighs, and poked Alfred with his wand. "You supposed to be heroo here, Alfredo-san. Heroos don't cry rike pussies."

"OH HO HO, you two are playing heroes? Who are you saving zis timez?" the goast asked. Kiku and Alfred told the toast their story, abut how dragun stoleth Arthur. Alfred even showed Arthur's photos (he loved the Prince so much, he carries photos all the time with me).

The goast looked at photos and then grinned very widely.

"Oooh monseurr Arthur is very handsome. I think I might even have a crush on himz now!"

"Hey! Lay off my dude !"

"I don't zee your name of him yet, little boy. Besides, a triosome with him and you sounds nice, no? Oh ho ho ho~!"

"Hah? What's a triosome, Kiku?"

Kiku sweatdropped at their convo, turning red. He didn't answer Alfred, and instead thought long and hard and hard and long and longer and harder. Then he decided maybe having goast in their quest wasn't a bad idea.

So he said, "Groast-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Call my Francis, mon ami~"

"Wirr you herp us to find Arthur?" Kiku ignored Alfred's louder cry, kicking the boy with his foot. "It seemu your quite famiriar with the Dark Wood, so we would be happy if you could guidu us?"

The goast thought about the Asian boy's words, pulling his headcrabbu. No wait, I mean, pulling at the veil over his head (yeah that "something else" is his veil, I forgot to say that earlier, gomen! ^^; )

He looked over the two, his eyes litting up feverly. Then he cutesy before Kiku, and agreed. "Very wellz! I shall take ze offer and help you. And we shall see how we can work out that triosome ok, Alfred boy?"

"Someone explain the triosome tho, please?"

And so, party of two bitches became a party of hero-boy, preash-in-schooring an zombie toast. In background, dramatic hero quest music played (so kakkoii right? AhAHahahAHAH!1! \o\ /o/ )


End file.
